The present invention relates to full thickness resection devices for performing localized resections of lesions.
Resection procedures involve excising a portion of an organ, approximating the surrounding tissue together to close up the hole created by the excision, and removing excess tissue. Various conventional devices and procedures are available for resectioning lesions in organs.
For example, several known resection devices and procedures require at least one incision in an area near the portion of the organ to be excised for access to the lesion or treatment site (because, for example, these resectioning devices may lack steering and/or viewing capabilities). Thus, an incision is required to allow a physician to access the organ section to be excised and guide the device to that section. Alternatively, when the organ section to be excised is beyond the reach of the surgical device, or if the surgical device is not flexible enough to wind through the organ to the site to be excised, an incision is required to position the device for the procedure. Of course, these incisions are painful and may involve a partial or entire loss of mobility while recuperating from the incision, in addition to the discomfort associated with the resectioning procedure itself. In addition, these incisions may add significantly to the recovery time required for the procedure.
One type of conventional resection procedure utilizes a circular stapling instrument in which a tubular section of a substantially tubular organ is excised, resulting in the organ being separated into first and second segments. The open ends of these first and second segments are then tied in a purse-string fashion, approximated toward one another and stapled together. The tissue radially inside the stapled areas (i.e., the xe2x80x9cpurse-stringedxe2x80x9d end sections) is then cut off to open the interiors of the two segments to one another. In this full circle resectioning procedure, at least one incision must be made near the section to be excised in order to cut and xe2x80x9cpurse stringxe2x80x9d the end sections of the first and second segments. Also, a second incision is necessary to place one part of the resectioning device in the first segment and a corresponding second part of the device in the second segment. Thus, this type of resectioning procedure involves the drawbacks mentioned above in regard to procedures requiring invasive incisions. In addition, the separation of the organ into two segments creates the risk of spillage of non-sterile organ contents into the sterile body cavity, which may cause severe infection and possibly death.
An alternative resectioning device includes a stapling and cutting assembly on a shaft which may be bent or formed into a desired shape and then inserted into a patient""s body cavity. Once the shaft has been bent into the desired shape, the rigidity of the shaft ensures that the shape is maintained throughout the operation. This arrangement limits the effective operating range of the device as the bending of the shaft into the desired shape before insertion and the rigidity of the shaft once bent require the physician to ascertain the location of the organ section to be removed before insertion, and deform the shaft accordingly. Furthermore, the rigidity of the shaft makes it difficult to reach remote areas in the organxe2x80x94particularly those areas which must be reached by a winding and/or circuitous route (e.g., sigmoid colon). Thus, an incision may be required near the organ section to be excised in order to position such a device at the organ section to be excised.
A full-thickness resection system has been disclosed by the present Applicant along with others in U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,058, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The system utilizes a flexible endoscope slidably received through at least a portion of a stapling mechanism.
The present invention is directed to an operating head for a full thickness resection device, comprising a first optical device disposed on a distal portion thereof, the first optical device having a viewing area extending distally of the distal portion and a second optical device mounted within a working chamber extending within an exterior wall of the operating head, wherein a first portion of the exterior wall is moveable with respect to a second portion thereof to selectively open the working chamber to an exterior of the operating head.